


It's All About Sports

by katikat



Category: White Collar
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's determined to find something he and Neal have in common!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About Sports

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny spoiler for _Home Invasion_.

They were on their way to a crime scene when Peter said: "I think that we should do something together."

Neal, who was until that moment looking morosely out of the window at the rain drenched streets of New York, turned to him. "Huh?"

Peter waved a hand. "You know, outside the job."

Neal lifted an eyebrow. "Peter, we are on the job most of the time." Then he narrowed his eyes. "This isn't about you thinking I might be doing something I shouldn't, is it? Because I'm not. This time I can swear on the Bible!" He raised his right hand.

"No!" Peter retorted, then threw a sideways look at Neal. "But it's good to know that." Turning his eyes back to the road, he continued, "It's something Jones said. That all we seem to do is work together and that partners usually do more. You know, outside the job."

"Uh-huh." Neal nodded skeptically. "And what do you suggest?"

Peter mulled it over. "I know!" he said suddenly. "Sports!"

This time Neal raised both his eyebrows. "Sports?"

Frowning, Peter looked at him again. "Yeah, you do some sport, don't you? You're fit enough for that."

"Of course, I exercise!" Neal returned almost affronted.

Peter smiled in satisfaction. "Good, great! I mean, I know that watching a game's not your thing - still don't get it but whatever - and, well, museums and stuff like that, definitely aren't my thing. I see enough art when it's stolen, thank you very much. But there must be a sport that we can both agree on, right?"

Neal was still watching him skeptically.

"So, what do you do? Sport-wise, I mean." Peter looked at Neal curiously.

"Rock-climbing," Neal answered.

Peter raised both of his eyebrows. "Rock-climbing?"

Neal looked at him. "Well, yeah, there's a very good wall at the sports center inside my perimeter. Keeps me in shape."

"Rock-climbing?" Peter asked again in disbelief.

"It's a very useful skill for a man of my - _alleged_ \- interests."

"But _rock-climbing_?"

Neal just glared.

"That's not a sport! Basketball, that's a real sport!"

Neal snorted. "Oh yeah, my couch remembers," he mumbled, looking away.

Peter frowned and shot him a glance. "What?"

"Nothing!" Neal said hastily.

"You don't like basketball?" Peter asked. "It's a team sport! Common goal! Straightforward rules!"

"Violence!" Neal added.

"It's not a violent sport," Peter objected.

"Didn't one of your team-mates almost poke your eye out with his elbow last week?" Neal reminded him pointedly.

"Accidents happen in every sport," Peter said in exasperation.

"Hm." Neal nodded. "And who needs enemies with accident prone team-mates, right?"

Now it was Peter's turn to glare.

For a long moment, silence reigned in the car interrupted only by the _swish-swish-swishing_ of the windshield wipers.

"There must be something we have in common!" Peter said, determined not to give up.

Neal sighed. "Okay, we could maybe..."

"... Try like..." Peter mused.

"Jogging!" they both said together, then looked at each other.

"Great!" Peter exclaimed in delight and hit the steering wheel with his open palm. "I'll pick you up tomorrow - at 6am?"

Neal's eyes widened. "6am? That's barbaric!" he cried out, scandalized.

Peter grinned contently. "6am it is, then!"

Neal just glared.

The End


End file.
